Paralysée
by allylicity
Summary: Saison 4 revisitée : Oliver plante Felicity devant l'autel sans explications. (Olicity Endgame)
1. Chapter 1

**Paralysée (Arrow Fanfic)**

 **Saison 4 revisitée : Oliver plante Felicity devant l'autel sans explications. (Olicity Endgame)**

 **Chers lecteurs me revoilà avec cette nouvelle Fanfic revisitant la saison 4. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécié. Je publierai une fois par semaine je pense. La fanfic comporte cinq chapitres.**

 **Merci à** **olicity1990,** **Olicity-love, LulzimeVelioska et à Ally84 pour leur review sur l'OS Le plan A. ça m'a fait très plaisir. :D C'est grâce à des lecteurs comme vous que j'ai envie d'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et hâte de lire vos reviews.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Ce jour-là était censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie, mais pourtant, Felicity restait paralysée par le chagrin.

Il y a cinq minutes, John était arrivé dans la pièce où elle se préparait dans l'église. La jeune femme souriait avec Laurel, Théa, Sara, Caitlin et Iris, ses demoiselles d'honneur, mais l'expression de John confirma sa pleur grande peur :

 _« Il ne viendra pas Felicity, je suis désolé. »_

Sur le moment, l'informaticienne croyait qu'Oliver avait eu une urgence Arrow, ou autre chose mais le regard de John voulait tout dire.

Théa, Sara et Laurel partirent en furie à la recherche de l'archer. Il ne restait plus que ses amies de Central City. Puis ce fut le trou noir total.

* * *

Cette journée, Felicity s'efforçait de l'oublier depuis huit mois. Le lendemain de ce jour malheureux, la jeune femme avait pris la route en avertissant John et sa mère, et ne s'était arrêter qu'une fois la mer en vue.

Avec sa prime de départ de Palmer Tech, où elle présenta sa démission au conseil d'administration, elle acheta une petite maison au bord de la plage où régnait le calme, la tranquillité. Cette maison était son refuge et elle laissa éclater ses émotions.

Pourquoi Oliver lui avait fait ça ?! Cette question revint sans cesse les deux premiers mois, puis après le quatrième, elle se dit qu'il fallait sortir la tête de l'eau et recommencer à vivre.

La vie à Coast City était simple. Les gens chaleureux bien que l'informaticienne soit réservée.

Felicity était en train de faire des plans pour monter sa propre société. Elle courait dans tous les sens à cause de l'administration mais ce projet la motiver.

Côté cœur, la belle blonde avait été solliciter deux fois par des hommes plus que charmants et gentils mais elle avait refusé d'ouvrir son cœur une autre fois, trop meurtrie encore pour envisager un avenir à deux.

La quiétude qu'elle avait enfin trouvée s'envola un soir.

* * *

Felicity regardait une série pour se détendre avec une tasse de chocolat chaud lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. La jeune femme sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'elle vit John se tenir devant elle :

 _« John ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!_

 _\- On a besoin de toi à Star City, il y a…_

 _\- Non,_ répondit la belle blonde sur un ton ferme voulant fermer la porte, seulement John l'avait coincé.

 _\- Tu sais que je ne viendrais pas ici si ça n'était pas vital, je t'en ai fait la promesse._

Felicity regarda bien son ami et vit que quelque chose de grave se passait.

 _\- Bien, rentre et explique moi tout._

Une fois assis dans le salon, John expliqua la situation à Star City. Une organisation secrète était en train de mettre le chaos dans la ville rien que par ordinateur et technologie interposées. Cette organisation travaillait avec Damien Darhk, le mec qui avait mis la jeune femme en chaise roulante il y a un an. Heureusement depuis, grâce à Curtis son assistant, elle marchait.

John et elle se parlaient tous les mois depuis le « mariage », mais pour qu'il vienne c'est que c'était important.

 _\- Curtis vous aide pourtant maintenant et il est balèze en informatique._

 _\- Curtis se sent dépassé, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de te contacter et nous sommes tous plus que d'accord pour que tu nous aides._

 _\- Tous hein…,_ répliqua Felicity en pensant à Oliver.

John souffla. Elle savait que ce sujet était très sensible.

 _\- Oui tous. Tu sais qu'il a cherché à te retrouver et à t'appeler le jour d'après._

Felicity garda le silence. Oliver n'avait pas arrêté de la chercher les jours suivant le mariage avorté mais l'informaticienne, rongée par le chagrin, ne voulait plus entendre sa voix.

 _\- J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, l'équipe et tes amis ont besoin de toi Felicity._

 _\- Ok, je suppose que je pars avec toi maintenant ?_

John prit son amie dans ses bras.

 _\- Merci, merci beaucoup._

 _\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite, je vais faire mon sac, tu me brieferas en route. »_

* * *

La route n'avait pas été aussi longue que ça et en passant le panneau de Star City, Felicity sentit la peur la gagner. Elle n'avait plus vu la ville mais sentait que l'atmosphère était encore plus lugubre, et la misère partout. Une photo de la femme de Damien Darhk, trônait devant l'hôtel de ville.

 _« C'est vraiment le bordel_ , dit l'informaticienne d'un air effaré.

 _\- Et encore tu n'en vois qu'une partie. On essaie de faire ce que l'on peut avec l'équipe mais c'est difficile. Tu veux aller poser tes affaires avant qu'on aille rejoindre les autres ? Lyla et moi nous seront ravis de t'héberger le temps qu'il faut._

 _\- Allons au repère maintenant,_ répliqua la jeune femme qui voulait en finir au plus vite.

 _\- Ok._

Deux minutes plus tard et avec appréhension, l'informaticienne retrouvait le repère qu'elle avait aménagé. Pour le plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme, tout le monde était en patrouille. Curtis vient la prendre dans ses bras.

 _\- Dieu merci tu es là_ ! dit Curtis. _C'est une telle pagaille… »_

Mais Felicity ne l'écoutait plus, fascinée par l'écran concentrant un méga virus informatique.

* * *

En une heure et demi, l'informaticienne avait découvert l'ampleur des dégâts et essayait avec Curtis de trouver une solution. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'équipe : Laurel, Théa, et Oliver.

Les filles sautèrent aussitôt dans les bras de l'informaticienne.

 _« Oh mon dieu, tu es là et tu es magnifique Felicity !_ s'exclama Laurel, heureuse de voir son amie.

 _\- Tu nous as tellement manquer !_ rajouta Théa.

 _\- Vous aussi les filles,_ répondit Felicity ne lâchant pas une seule personne des yeux : Oliver.

Les ex fiancés se regardèrent un bon moment sous les regards gênés de l'équipe, puis Felicity retourna vers Curtis lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme prêt à ouvrir la bouche. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre.

Oliver, comprenant la réaction de la belle blonde, alla se changer. Elle n'a pas changé et elle est toujours aussi belle, pensa l'archer. Il prit une douche rapide et se rendit vers Digg qui attendait Felicity pour partir.

 _\- Merci de l'avoir fait venir,_ dit l'archer à son ami.

Felicity prit son manteau et son sac et passa devant les deux hommes en disant :

 _\- John, je suis prête._

Avant que les portes ne se réfèrent, Oliver regarda une Felicity qui détourna aussitôt le regard. Les choses n'allaient pas être simples…

Une fois arrivée et installée dans la chambre d'invité, John passa pour voir si la jeune femme ne manquait de rien. L'informaticienne regardait par la fenêtre dans ses pensées. John s'approcha :

 _\- Ça va ?_

 _\- Oui merci c'est parfait._

 _\- Je veux dire, est-ce que tout va bien ?_ insista l'ancien soldat.

Felicity leva les yeux vers Digg.

 _\- C'était difficile de venir et de le revoir._

 _\- Je suis désolé. Crois-moi, si j'avais pu te dire de régler le problème à distance je l'aurais fait._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer et je suis sûre que dans quelques jours, on aura résolu ça. Je serais vite chez moi, dans ma petite vie tranquille._

 _\- Et si demain matin on allait prendre le petit déjeuner en ville et que tu me racontes un peu ce qu'il se passe à Coast City ?_

 _\- J'en serai ravie John_ , répondit Felicity avec un sourire.

La belle blonde alla se coucher mais elle ne cessait de voir Oliver la dévisager dans le repère.

 _\- Dans quelques jours ça sera fini »,_ se dit-elle à haute voix.

* * *

L'archer quant à lui avait plus de difficultés de son côté. Il décida de s'entrainer sur les mannequins de combat.

Revoir la femme qu'il aime plus que tout et pourtant qu'il faisait souffrir le perturber. Il avait réussi à convaincre John de venir la chercher, mais le regard qu'elle lui avait accordé en disait long.

Oliver ne cessait de faire pleuvoir les coups sur le mannequin, faisant éclater sa rage contre lui-même. Personne ne savait la raison de cet abandon devant l'autel. Il priait tous les jours pour pouvoir revoir sa belle et surtout revenir en arrière pour l'épouser.

Lorsque Felicity avait quitté la cérémonie à moitié dans les vapes et encore en robe de mariée, Oliver l'avait observé elle et leurs amis au loin, à l'abri des regards. Il en avait pleuré sur l'instant, mais que faire ?!

Il avait donc essayé de contacter l'informaticienne quelques jours après tout ça, mais elle refusait de décrocher, refusait son pardon.

L'équipe était furieuse, sans parler de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami à qui il préféra dire que c'était mieux ainsi. La honte s'étalait jusque dans les journaux, qui en plus de parler du mariage raté, avait annoncer la démission de la jeune femme.

Oliver n'oublierait jamais la nuit où John lui annonça que Felicity avait quitté la ville définitivement. L'oppression avait gagné sa poitrine, son cœur, c'était tout simplement insoutenable. Il ne cessait de répéter : qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Puis il s'était mis à détruire une partie de l'équipement sous les yeux peinés de John, Théa et Sara.

Il avait compris qu'il avait tout fichu.

Aujourd'hui, il se vengeait sur ses mannequins de combat mais n'avait qu'un seul objectif : détruire l'entrave qui l'empêcher d'aller vers l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Chers lecteurs, ravie de voir que cette histoire plait.**

 **Merci à tous les reviewers à qui j'ai déjà répondu par MP, ainsi qu'à : aurorelacroix, Olicity-love, EmmaA, Elisabeth et LunaPotter qui m'ont laissé leur reviews en guest que j'ai lu avec plaisir.**

 **Voici la suite. J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée. :D**

* * *

John et Felicity appréciaient un petit déjeuner dans un endroit cher à leur cœur, un petit dinner en plein centre-ville connu pour ses délicieuses gaufres.

 _« Oh mon dieu, c'est toujours aussi bon !_ gémit Felicity de plaisir en engloutissant la cinquième gaufre sous l'œil plus que médusé de John.

 _\- Bon sang, tu mets tout ça où ?!_ demanda un John plus qu'admiratif.

 _\- Deux mots : Krav maga_ , répondit la jeune femme la bouche pleine, en pointant sa fourchette sur John.

 _\- Sérieux ? Tu pratiques un sport de combat ? Toi ?!_

Felicity leva un sourcil, légèrement vexée.

 _\- Désolé, mais avec Oliver et moi tu n'étais pas très fan des sports de combat…_

 _-C'est chose faite maintenant, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir et le krav maga me défoule._

 _\- Ok Wonderwoman !_

Les amis parlèrent de leurs vies respectives ne voyant pas le temps filer mais un appel sur le portable de Felicity changea la donne et la mit en joie. Après avoir raccrocher, Digg lui dit :

 _\- Une bonne nouvelle ?_

 _\- Oui, je vais enfin pouvoir monter mon entreprise !_ s'exclama l'informaticienne tout excitée en tapant dans ses mains.

John fit la moue :

 _\- Alors c'est définitif ?_

Felicity fut stoppée immédiatement dans son enthousiasme.

 _\- John, j'ai refait ma vie ailleurs, tu sais très bien que dès que ce problème est réglé je pars pour de bon._

 _\- Dommage, ça faisait du bien de te retrouver._

 _\- Tu sais que tu sera toujours le bienvenu chez moi…_

 _\- Oui je le sais mais j'aurais tellement voulu que tu reviennes._

Felicity tiqua à cette phase et répondit :

 _\- Que veux-tu ? On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie…_

 _\- Felicity ?!_

La jeune femme se retourna et vit son ancienne collègue et employée Nancy des sciences appliquées s'avancer vers elle. La belle blonde plaqua un faux sourire sur le visage. Nancy était une vraie commère !

 _\- Nancy, ça fait plaisir de te revoir !_

 _\- Et moi donc ! on nous avait dit que tu étais partie pour de bon après avoir été abandonné par ce connard de Queen le jour du mariage !_

John plaqua la main sur son visage d'agacement mais Felicity resta stoïque.

 _\- C'est vrai. Je suis seulement de passage pour quelques jours…_

 _\- Je suis soulagée !_ répondit une Nancy avec une main théâtrale sur son cœur _. Tout le monde te croyait en cure de désintox ou pire…_

 _\- Vraiment ?_ répliqua une Felicity un peu blasée. _Et bien comme tu peux le voir tout va bien._

 _\- C'est bien, je suis contente que tu t'en sois sorti. Vraiment cet Oliver Queen ne te méritait pas ! Tu l'as revu depuis ? Pourquoi il t'a fait ça…_

 _\- Nancy je serais ravie de répondre à tes questions mais mon ami et moi nous devons…_

 _\- Aller à notre séance de Krav Maga,_ termina un John en se levant après avoir régler l'addition. _Au revoir Nancy !_

Une fois dans la voiture, Felicity dit à John :

 _\- C'est quoi ces rumeurs de dingue !?_

 _\- Tu as ta tablette ?_

 _\- Toujours pourquoi ?_

 _\- Lis les articles de Star City Time, le lendemain du mariage._

Felicity rechercha les articles en question et fut scandalisée.

' _ **Drama Queen devant l'autel', 'La mariée abandonnée', 'le candidat Queen se dégonfle devant l'église', 'L'inconsolable mariée'…**_

Le tout était agrémenté de photos prises sur place, montrant une Felicity apathique, striée de larme dans sa robe blanche. La jeune femme eut envie de vomir mais continua une recherche sur elle-même.

' _ **Où est passée Felicity Smoak ?!', 'Miss Smoak démissionne, emportée par le chagrin', 'La dégringolade de Felicity Smoak'…**_

 _\- Putain ! C'est quoi ce délire ?!_

 _\- La presse n'a pas été tendre non plus avec Oliver,_ souligna John. _Il s'est même exprimé publiquement._

Felicity découvrit une vidéo d'Oliver mais la garda pour plus tard. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Felicity était écœurée par tout ce battage médiatique et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : partir de là au plus vite.

 _\- Ramène-moi au repère_ , ordonna la belle blonde à son ami un peu perplexe.

 _\- Tu es sûre, les autres ne vont pas…_

 _\- Je me fous des autres !_ hurla la jeune femme qui perdait son sang-froid. _Je veux terminer tout ça. Quelle merde ! »_

John ne dit plus un mot du trajet ne voulant pas accentuer la colère de sa meilleure amie. C'était une situation très délicate. Seulement, en arrivant, il ne pensait pas qu'Oliver se trouverait là.

* * *

Oliver regarda une Felicity remontée filer directement vers les ordinateurs, l'air fermé et féroce. Il alla vers John :

 _« John pourquoi vous êtes là je croyais que vous mangiez quelque part._

 _\- Une ancienne collègue de notre It Girl a fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Elle sait pour les articles de la presse suivant l'accident…_

 _\- Oh merde…_

 _\- Oui mon pote,_ dit John en donnant à l'archer une tape dans l'épaule avant de regagner l'ascenseur. _Bon courage._

Les deux se retrouvèrent seuls, Felicity se concentrant sur les ordinateurs, bouillonnant de rage.

Oliver commença à s'avancer vers la station informatique. Felicity sentait son regard sur elle mais elle tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier.

 _\- Felicity je suis désolé que tu aies découvert les articles de cette façon, la presse est…_

 _\- Tais-toi !_ aboya la jeune femme d'un ton tranchant, toujours de dos _. Juste, tais-toi._

Elle sentait la présence d'Oliver comme une agression. La rage accumulée jusque-là était sur le point d'exploser.

Oliver se sentait mal de voir cette femme si douce auparavant, totalement fermée à lui. Pourtant, il décida de ne pas se laisser démonter et s'approcha encore. Cette fois-ci, Felicity se retourna :

 _\- J'ai essayé de te joindre après ce qu'il s'est passé à l'église par ma faute mais tu ne voulais pas parler, si tu veux on peut…_

La suite, l'archer ne put la dire car en deux secondes, l'informaticienne l'avait mis à terre avec une technique de combat de krav maga. Et tout en le contemplant de sa hauteur, la belle blonde lui dit avec des yeux remplis de larmes :

 _\- Je ne veux plus rien entendre en ce qui concerne notre passé commun. Et ne t'avise surtout plus de m'approcher ou de vouloir me toucher, me parler hors cadre professionnel. Tu as perdu ce privilège le jour où tu as foutou en l'air notre mariage. »_

Sur ce, Felicity se retourna sur l'écran et continua à pianoter, malgré les larmes coulant sur son visage. Ce n'était pas à elle de partir.

Elle entendit l'ascenseur s'activer et s'effondra sur le sol, l'adrénaline chutant. Felicity pleura de tout son saoul.

Elle resta quelques minutes dans cet état, puis se releva, comme elle l'a toujours fait. L'informaticienne délaissa les ordinateurs et alla se changer pour se défouler sur un mannequin de combat.

* * *

John préparait le déjeuner pour Sara qui était passée et fut surpris de voir Oliver à sa porte…enfin pas tant que ça. Ce qui le surpris, c'est de voir son ami très ému.

 _« Ça ne s'est pas bien passé je suppose ?_ dit John en regardant également Sara qui venait les rejoindre.

 _\- Elle m'a littéralement mis à terre ! Je m'approchais pour m'excuser et je me suis retrouver au sol._

 _\- Désolé mec. Elle fait du krav maga depuis quelques mois, mais je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait tourner comme ça quand je vous ai laissé…_

 _\- Ah ouais, quand même,_ répondit une Sara songeuse. _En même temps, après ce que tu lui as fait, c'était logique qu'elle n'accueille pas ton discours à bras ouverts._

Oliver se laissa tomber sur une chaise et but la bière que Digg lui avait donné. Après un moment, il dit à ses amis.

 _\- J'avais une bonne raison de faire ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là. Je voudrais lui dire mis elle ne veut plus du tout m'écouter._

John et Sara tournèrent la tête violemment vers le jeune homme.

 _\- C'est la première fois que tu en parles !_ dit John.

 _\- Il faut qu'elle sache,_ répéta Oliver.

 _\- Si tu es sûr de ce que tu veux dire, vas-y mais sinon, un conseil de femme, ne dit rien_ , conseilla Sara _. Felicity en a bavé. Elle est ici sur notre demande._

 _\- Elle ne voulait pas venir,_ continua John.

 _\- Je le sais bien, dit Oliver en se levant. J'y retourne._

 _\- Ok, par contre vas-y doucement avec elle ok ? »_ dit Sara, sentant que cette deuxième rencontre allait être un fiasco.

C'est ainsi que l'archer revint au repère et trouva Felicity en train de cogner un mannequin de combat. Elle l'avait vu, mais continuait de l'ignorer, frappant avec plus d'entrain.

Oliver admira cette femme, ses courbes magnifiques, transpirant sous l'effort. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir ce pouvoir émaner d'elle. Il trouvait ça magnifique. Mais il devait se mettre à parler une fois pour toute.

Il s'avança, ignorant le conseil de la belle blonde qui se retourna, en position de défense.

 _"Tu peux me donner des coups autant que tu veux, vouloir m'ignorer ou ignorer notre vie passée mais…_

 _\- Tais-toi._

 _\- J'avais une bonne raison de faire ce que j'ai fait je suis désolé que tu en souffres._

 _\- Tais-toi !_ hurla jeune femme, attaquant l'archer qui para le coup.

 _\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonnée devant l'aut…_

Felicity rempila pour une série de coups les plus durs les uns que les autres mais Oliver arriva à la faire prisonnière de ses bras dont elle essayait de se dégager comme une lionne, ne voulant rien écouter.

 _\- Darhk m'a menacé de te tuer ainsi que mon fils !_ parvint à dire l'archer qui sentit Felicity se raidir à cette révélation _. Il avait déjà toutes les cartes en main._

Il la lâcha et se tenait prêt à se recevoir les coups : il aurait préféré en recevoir à cet instant.

La jeune femme dévisageait l'archer, l'air incrédule :

 _\- Tu m'as quitté pour ça ?! Tu as un fils ? Mais comment…Quand ?!_

 _\- Je l'ai su la fois où on a aidé Barry à Central City. C'est une femme que j'ai mis enceinte au lycée. Je croyais qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche mais c'est ma mère qui l'a fait mentir contre un chèque. William à 8 ans._

Felicity comptait. Oliver continua son récit :

 _\- Je voulais te le dire mais Samantha, sa mère, m'a obligé à ne le révéler à personne… et puis Damien t'a mise dans une chaise roulante, j'ai eu si peur ce soir-là de te perdre…_

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour les menaces à l'église_? le coupa la belle blonde.

Oliver marqua une pause.

 _\- Quand j'ai vu ta photo et celle de William pleines de sang, lorsque je me préparais pour partir à l'église, j'ai cru à une blague. J'ai fait un saut au repère et c'était bien votre sang tous les deux, j'ignore comment il se l'ait procuré, et Darhk m'a dit que si je tentais quoi que ce soit de nouveau sur lui ou sur ses hommes, il exécuterait ses menaces._

 _\- Et tu as cédé ?!_ cracha Felicity.

 _\- Oui j'ai cédé par ce que lorsque je suis venu à l'église je t'ai aperçu par la fenêtre, souriant, dans ta belle robe blanche et j'ai su que je ne supporterais pas de te perdre pour de bon._

La belle blonde devint blanche.

 _\- Tu étais là tout le temps jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que tu ne venais pas ? Ce qu'ils ont dit dans la presse…_

 _\- Je ne comptais pas rester mais j'étais figé par l'horrible chose que je venais de faire. Te voir avec cette douleur, ça a été une vrai torture…_

 _\- Une vraie torture ?!_ éclata la jeune femme, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. _La torture c'était de voir que tu ne viendrais pas sceller notre union Oliver ! Tu n'as toujours rien compris ?! Le mariage, ça regroupe le fait de se faire confiance ! Et tu m'as regardé être détruite par ta lâcheté !_

 _\- Fel…_

 _\- Je t'aimais Oliver ! Je te faisais confiance, et tu m'as abandonné._

 _\- Je te…_

 _\- Protégeais ! ça je sais merci ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Ta pire crainte s'est révélée juste : tu m'as perdu pour de bon !_

Cette phrase brisa le cœur du jeune homme, mais il rassembla ses idées et dit :

 _\- Je t'aime tellement que je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice et je le referais sans hésiter. »_

Les deux se regardèrent un moment, sans rien dire, à bout de souffle lorsqu'une alerte sonna sur l'ordinateur.

Le virus sévissait de nouveau.

* * *

Après une patrouille plus qu'harassante pour tout le monde, la faute au méga virus les obligeant à être partout à la fois, Felicity rentra avec John.

L'ancien soldat se demandait si ses deux meilleurs amis avaient réussi à parler.

 _« Oliver est venu chez moi ce matin et il m'a dit que tu lui avais montré tes talents du krav maga._

Felicity souffla de colère.

 _\- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je…je ne veux plus qu'il me fasse de mal_ , arriva-t-elle à confesser.

 _\- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait revenir t'expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas venu. Je t'avoue qu'on se pose tous la même question. Oliver est resté très secret là-dessus._

Felicity regarda le paysage a loin, songeuse.

 _\- Il m'a dit pourquoi il avait fait ça et honnêtement, je suis en colère. Ce jour-là, il aurait pu changer les choses et nous aurions pu être heureux…oublie ce que je viens de dire John._

 _\- Je suis sûr que vous pouvez encore l'être,_ soutenu Digg sur un ton encourageant. _Tous les deux vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, ça coule de source._

Felicity stoppa son ami dans son discours utopique.

 _\- Oliver a choisi de ne pas me faire confiance, hors c'est ce que je lui demande de faire depuis le début. Il est comme ça, l'île a fait qu'il est comme ça et cette partie ne s'enlèvera jamais. Et cette partie est essentielle à mes yeux…donc…_

 _\- Felicity, je t'adore mais sur ce coup je pense que tu as tords. Il peut changer et te l'a prouvé lorsqu'il a quitté la ligue et l'équipe pour partir avec toi. Il te l'a prouvé pour te demander en mariage. Je sais qu'il n'a pas tenue sa promesse jusqu'au bout mais crois moi, il a changé. Tu l'as changé. »_

Ce soir-là, Felicity avait du mal à s'endormir car elle pensait aux actions qu'elle avait faites aujourd'hui. Toute cette violence qui en était ressortie. Elle aussi avait changé, pensait-elle.

Fallait-il voir les choses sous un autre angle ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Chers lecteurs, voici le chapitre 3 qui j'espère va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture et bon weekend :D**

* * *

Deux jours après, rien avançait et Felicity décida de se concentrer sur sa future société et partit faire du shopping high Tech. Enfin, shopping, Barry lui avait conseillé une personne avec qui il avait travaillé à Central City.

La jeune femme poussa la porte du bureau d'Adam Wexler. La secrétaire la pria d'attendre. Un bon moment s'écoula et la patience de Felicity s'émoussait lorsqu'un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés par le stress débarqua et lui serra la main :

« _Excusez-moi pour ce retard mais je n'en finis pas avec ce prototype ! Plus j'avance plus j'ai des problèmes !_

 _\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave._

Le jeune homme les amena dans son bureau qui ressemblait à un labo d'expérimentation. La belle blonde détailla Adam du regard : de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains avec des yeux d'un vert éclatant, très séduisant. Surtout une légèreté déconcertante émanait de cet homme.

 _\- Felicity Smoak je suis ravi de vous connaitre. Barry me vante vos qualités sans cesse. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

Felicity n'écoutait pas et examinait le prototype sur la table.

 _\- Un problème avec le transmetteur ?_

 _\- Oui._

La jeune femme disposa du clavier à son aise sous le regard chamboulé d'Adam qui tourna à la folie lorsque la belle blonde résolu le problème.

 _\- Comment avez-vous fait ?! Non en fait, voulez-vous m'épouser ?!_

Felicity éclata de rire tout simplement face à un Adam un peu honteux de cette dernière phrase.

 _\- Je suis désolé, j'ai tendance à m'emballer, mais… c'est tellement, ça fait des mois que j'essaie de résoudre ce problème. Barry n'a pas menti. Maintenant que vous avez réglé mon problème, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

Felicity expliqua son projet de société et surtout expliqua ce dont elle avait besoin et ce qui lui restait à faire. Adam leva un sourcil perplexe.

 _\- Ça peut se faire mais j'ai une question. Que faites-vous ici ? Nous aurions pu parler par téléconférence, vous devez avoir un travail monstre._

 _\- J'ai dû revenir ici aider un ami._

Adam dévisagea longuement sa consœur.

 _\- Un ami ? Parce qu'à la tête que vous faites… Oh ! Un ami particulier peut-être ?_

Felicity ouvrit de grands yeux.

 _\- Et ça ne me regarde pas… désolé je suis très curieux._

 _\- Ne le soyez pas. Pour l'instant je dois rester ici pour régler un problème et après je retourne chez elle._

La secrétaire rentra dans le bureau pour annoncer le prochain rendez-vous du beau brun. Il regarda sa monte :

 _\- Déjà ! Je suis désolé mais par contre ça vous dit de prendre un café ou de revenir ici ce soir. J'ai BESOIN de savoir comment vous avez réussi pour mon prototype._

 _\- Euh…_ commença l'informaticienne d'un ton hésitant _. Vous savez quoi ?! ça marche. Par contre il se peut que je doive partir à tout moment._

 _\- Pas de problème._

Le jeune homme contourna le bureau et serra la main d'une Felicity toute souriante.

 _\- A ce soir Felicity. C'est un plaisir de vous connaitre._

 _\- De même. A ce soir. »_

* * *

A l'heure du déjeuner, Felicity poussa la porte du restaurant où elle trouva Laurel, Sara et Théa déjà assise. Le sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres ne passa pas inaperçu.

 _« On dirait que la matinée s'est bien passée_ ! dit Théa, heureuse de voir son amie sourire.

 _\- Plus que bien ! Adam est très sympa._

 _\- Adam ?_ interrogea Sara tout haut.

 _\- Oui l'ami de Barry qui va m'aider pour ma société. Adam Wexler…_

 _\- Attend !_ s'exclama Laurel les yeux écarquillés, tout comme Théa _. Le Adam Wexler ? Celui de Wextech !?_

 _\- Euh oui, il vous dit quelque chose ?_ demanda l'informaticienne surprise par les réactions de ses copines.

 _\- Ce type est un génie et surtout, c'est une bombe_ ! releva Théa, les yeux pleins de malice. _Je l'ai souvent rencontré lors de soirée à la mairie ses derniers temps._

 _\- Il veut créer un logiciel pour la police de Star City, longue histoire. D'habitude il ne se laisse pas approcher_ , dit Laurel _. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est très séduisant._

 _\- Il est très marrant aussi,_ répondit Felicity sous le regard de Sara.

 _\- Il y en a une qui apprécie un mec^^_

 _\- Sara ! il est gentil c'est tout. »_

Les filles ne voulaient pas la croire mais ne dirent rien d'autre à ce sujet. L'important était qu'elles avaient enfin retrouver Felicity et ce moment était privilégié.

* * *

Oliver par contre était obsédée par une seule chose désormais : se payer Darhk. Le retour de Felicity il l'avait voulu et avait sauté sur l'occasion de ce virus géant pour la faire revenir.

Une chose était sûre : qu'elle le haïsse ou non, il ne voulait pas la voir partir de Star City ou du moins qu'elle s'éloigne à nouveau de lui.

C'est donc en pleine après-midi et seul qu'il se rendit vers un lieu fréquenté par Damien et fit un carnage à la hauteur de sa fureur. L'archer savait qu'en faisant cela il mettait Felicity et son fils en danger…mais il était prêt à tout.

* * *

La soirée se profila vite pour notre It Girl qui toqua à la porte d'Adam. Elle n'avait rien changé dans sa tenue. Le message devait être clair : rien que du travail entre pro.

Adam l'accueilli à moitié, déjà à fond dans son prototype, maintenant viable.

 _« Entrez je vous en prie ! J'ai pris des plats chinois si vous n'avez pas mangé mais je suis prêt à travailler et à savoir comment vous avez réussi l'exploit de transformer mon prototype en quelque chose de fonctionnel…_

Felicity se mit à sourire : ce type parlait beaucoup !

 _\- Ok, voyons voir ça_ … dit la belle blonde laissant son téléphone bien en vue en cas d'urgence.

Le méga virus continuait d'être calibré par son programme donc, elle pouvait aisément se trouver ailleurs. Une alarme l'avertirait des progrès établis.

Après deux heures et demi de travail, les deux collaborateurs se quittèrent sans équivoque et se tutoyer amicalement. Adam semblait plus passionné par son prototype et sa société que par une quelconque histoire, ce que Felicity admirait chez lui. Et de plus, il s'intéressait aux hommes : au moins pas de problème !

Adam lui promit de venir à Coast City pour acheminer la commande qu'elle lui avait demandé, et il serait là avec des investisseurs qu'il connait pour le lancement de la boite de l'informaticienne devenue son amie.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez John lui parut une demi seconde tellement la jeune femme pensait aux préparatifs du lancement de la société. Elle ne remarqua même pas le pickup qui la suivait…

Lorsqu'elle se gara, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir qui que ce soit. Le pickup lui avait rentrer dedans. A moitié sonné, elle vit cinq gars la transporter dans le véhicule après l'avoir ligoté et bâillonné. Un d'eux balada sa main sur son corps mais Felicity était à moitié comateuse et sans défense.

 _\- Arrête le boss ne va pas être content_ , prévenu un des hommes cagoulés à l'autre pervers.

 _\- Je m'en fous de ce con on peut bien profiter un peu. Regarde le corps qu'elle a cette bonnasse ! J'ai envie de me la faire avant d'…._

La suite personne ne l'entendit car un des hommes abattit ce vicieux devant ses camarades atterrés. Lorsqu'il enleva sa cagoule, tout le monde était stupéfié : Damien Darhk en personne avait pris part au kidnapping, ce qu'il ne fait jamais.

 _\- La prochaine fois que l'un d'entre vous me manque de respect, sa mort ne sera pas aussi rapide, je me fais bien entendre ?!_

 _\- Oui monsieur !_ s'exclamèrent les hommes de concert.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Felicity se réveilla dans ce qui semblait une chambre dans une maison de ville. Bien sûr, la porte était surveillée par des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents. Toute technologie était absente de cette pièce. Darhk savait ce que les talents de la jeune femme pouvaient faire.

Damien la fit descendre dans le salon où jouait…un petit garçon qui ressemblait traits pour traits à Oliver.

 _\- William,_ murmura avec effroi Felicity, ce qu'avait entendu Darhk et qui le fit sourire.

Il s'approcha de la belle blonde en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

 _\- Je vous conseille de vous tenir tranquille sinon j'abats le fils d'Oliver Queen sous vos yeux et tout sera de votre faute…alors pour l'instant vous allez le rejoindre sans faire de bavure en attendant que votre idiot d'amoureux transit comprenne ce que j'ai fait et ne se pointe. Ça sera tellement magistral de le voir se décomposer lorsque je vous abattrai l'un après l'autre. William d'abord bien entendu._

 _\- Vous allez mourir ce soir, cracha Felicity de rage._

Darhk se contenta de rigoler et de s'avancer vers le petit garçon.

 _\- William j'aimerais te présenter Felicity, une amie. Elle va rester un peu avec toi._

 _\- Bonsoir »,_ dit William à la jeune femme assez perturbée par cette rencontre.

La belle blonde s'installa avec le petit et regarda tout autour d'elle et vit quelque chose dans la pièce voisine : quelqu'un sur un ordinateur parlant codage…le virus ! Si l'équipe les retrouver, elle pourrait désactiver le virus une fois pour toute.

Mais pour l'instant, elle était le seul rempart de ce mini Oliver et commençait à comprendre les paroles et les actes de son ex fiancé. Felicity priait pour qu'on les retrouve et elle était prête à tout pour protéger le garçon.

* * *

L'archer de son côté fulminait et était en pleine crise de panique : Damien Darhk lui avait fait livrer un charmant message contenant des images de Felicity et de William côte à côte dans un salon quelconque.

En gros la chasse était ouverte et il était cordialement invité à pointer ses fesses là-bas.

Son pire cauchemar était en train de se produire.

* * *

 **Qu'en avez vous penser? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Chers lecteurs voici l'avant dernier chapitre :)**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée**

* * *

Oliver était comme paralysé et ne cessait de regarder le message de Darhk contenant une vidéo de William et Felicity. John le sortit de sa torpeur.

 _« Alors tu as un fils ?_

 _\- Oui. C'est une longue histoire._

 _\- Théa m'a expliqué. On va les retrouver ne t'inquiète pas._

Oliver garda le silence quelques instants avant de revenir avec John vers l'équipe.

 _\- J'ai abandonné Felicity devant l'autel parce que Darhk les avait menacés tous les deux._

L'équipe ouvrit de grands yeux.

 _\- Tu aurais dû nous le dire et surtout à Felicity !_ lui reprocha Sara.

 _\- Elle le sait depuis peu et oui j'ai eu tort !_ s'emporta l'archer.

 _\- Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver,_ tempéra Laurel _. Pourquoi Darhk les menace-t-il si tu es resté tranquille ?_

Oliver tapa du poing de colère sur le bureau se trouvant à côté de lui.

 _\- Parce que j'ai été faire la fête à son équipe hier après-midi !_

 _\- Oliver…_

 _\- Oui je sais maintenant c'est de ma faute mais je ne supporte plus que Felicity me haïsse pour une décision que je n'aurais jamais dû prendre ! Je voulais tuer ce connard, je veux que Felicity reste et me revienne !_ termina l'archer à bout de souffle, sous les regards médusés de l'équipe.

Ce n'était pas une surprise. Tout le monde savait les sentiments qu'éprouver Oliver à l'égard de l'informaticienne mais au moins, tout devenait claire.

 _\- On va les retrouver,_ le rassura Laurel.

 _\- Il est capable de tout,_ dit Oliver sur un ton de peur.

 _\- Felicity est forte et dit toi que maintenant, elle peut se défendre._

Une tempête balayait le cerveau du jeune homme mais Curtis les appela tous :

 _\- J'ai analysé la vidéo, l'adresse a été facile à trouver._

 _\- C'est un piège,_ répondit Oliver en serrant les poings _. Il m'attend là-bas, il veut que je vienne._

 _\- On va y aller tous ensemble,_ répondit John sur un ton ferme. _Analysons les lieux et établissons un plan. On part direct après. »_

* * *

Felicity avait passé l'heure à analyser les lieux, les gardes, à garder un œil sur William qui semblait l'apprécier. Il y a quatre ans, elle aurait été prise de panique mais aujourd'hui, en attendant que l'équipe arrive, elle voulait tenter un coup de poker.

La jeune femme avait remarqué que les gardes portaient des grenades fumigènes sur leur ceinture. Il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose. Bien sûr, William était sa priorité. Il fallait penser à sa protection d'abord. En dessinant près de lui, Darhk étant parti faire quelque chose et les gardes assez loin pour ne pas entendre la conversation, elle lui dit :

 _"Tu sais le monsieur qui t'a amené ici est méchant. Ils n'ont rien dit à ta mère et elle m'a demandé de venir te sortir de là._

William avait les yeux écarquillés :

 _\- Vous dites n'importe quoi !_

 _\- S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu as remarqué que ces hommes ne te laissent jamais seul et qu'ils ont des armes._

Au bout de quelques secondes le petit fut pris de panique.

 _\- Tu sais quoi William ? Tu connais Green Arrow ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Il va venir, je travaille avec lui et son équipe…_

 _\- Wow trop cool !_

 _\- Oui c'est cool_ , dit la belle blonde avec un petit sourire, son regard sur les gardes.

 _\- On va faire quoi ?_

 _\- Je vais prendre à un garde quelque chose qui fait de la fumée et dès que je l'enclenche, je veux que tu te caches dans le coffre dans l'entrée. Ouvre la porte d'entrée avant de te cacher dedans. Et surtout quoi que le monsieur dise, même s'il me menace pour que tu sortes, ne le fait pas. Green Arrow sera bientôt là._

William acquiesça et attendait le signal de la belle blonde.

Une minute après le KO régnait. Et Felicity se défendait comme une bête. Le Krav maga lui était salutaire mais malheureusement elle fut rattrapée par les hommes de Darhk la tenant, ce dernier s'avançant vers elle de rage.

Il la frappa au visage.

 _\- Où se trouve le garçon ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Il y avait trop de fumée…_

 _\- Vous êtes intelligente Miss Smoak. Mais je vous connais, le petit William ne doit pas être loin._

Darhk sortit un poignard qu'il lui mit à la gorge. La lame était tellement acérée qu'un filet de sang coulait de son cou.

 _\- William si tu ne te montre pas mon garçon, j'égorge la jolie blonde et après je viendrais m'en prendre à ta maman, Samantha c'est ça ?_

 _\- Il ment William !_

Felicity comprit que la partie était finie. En effet, William sortit du coffre, craignant pour la vie de sa mère.

Deux autres gardes amenèrent le petit garçon auprès de Felicity.

 _\- Je suis désolé…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave William, je comprends._

 _\- Je voulais attendre Mr Queen mais apparemment, il a décidé de ne pas venir…_

 _\- Je suis là Damien,_ dit une voix sortant de l'escalier menant aux chambres.

Felicity souffla de soulagement.

Oliver descendait les escaliers, la capuche non rabattue sur son visage. William le reconnut :

 _\- Tu es l'ami de maman ! Tu es Green Arrow ?_

 _\- Oui William._

Darhk se frotta les mains d'excitation :

 _\- Bien maintenant que vous êtes là je vais pouvoir les tuer sous vos yeux ! Mais vous allez avoir le privilège du choix : Quelle personne je tue en premier ?_

Oliver serra les dents :

 _\- Je n'ai aucun choix à faire._

Darhk poursuivait la conversation et Oliver s'aperçut que Felicity lui faisait signe. Elle avait une grenade fumigène cachée pas loin d'elle. Oliver lui fit signe avant que Darhk agisse et ce fut le KO encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci, Felicity mit elle-même William à l'abri et se battu avec les gardes venus les tuer.

Heureusement l'équipe était là et au bout de quelques minutes, les gardes étaient ceinturés et Darhk mort de la main d'Oliver qui avait mis toute sa haine ravalée depuis des mois dans le combat avec son adversaire.

Oliver à bout de souffle, arriva vers l'informaticienne et William :

 _\- C'est fini._

 _\- Ma maman ?_

 _\- William ta maman t'attends au commissariat avec impatience._

Le jeune garçon étreignit l'archer qui était bouleversé, regardant Felicity :

 _\- Merci !_

 _\- C'est fini William,_ se contenta de dire Oliver la gorge serrée, face à une Felicity qui lui souriait pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Felicity, très émue, comprenant enfin Oliver, parvint à dire :

 _\- Bon il est temps que je m'attaque au virus ! »_

* * *

 **Comment imaginez vous la fin? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 et fin**

 **Voici la fin de cette fanfic qui j'espère va vous plaire. Vraiment un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews. C'est génial de lire vos réactions comme toujours. :D**

* * *

Trois jours avaient passés, non sans difficultés.

La victoire fut fêtée par des plats du Big Belly Burger.

 _« C'était extraordinaire !_ lança Curtis aux autres en expliquant les prouesses de Felicity, _cette fille est une déesse de l'informatique et une pro du krav maga !_

 _\- Curtis tu as été brillant aussi,_ répondit-elle avec le sourire à son acolyte.

 _\- Dis-moi que tu vas rester pour détruire HIVE !_ dit Laurel. _Tu pourrais avoir un costume !_

Felicity souriait. Oliver la regardait avec espoir.

 _\- Maintenant vous avez tout sous contrôle et William est sain et sauf auprès de sa mère. Je vais repartir…pour de bon cette fois-ci. Je prends ma retraite d'acolyte de Green Arrow._

Le silence se fit.

 _\- Tu repars quand ?_ demanda Oliver le cœur lourd.

 _\- Ce soir._

 _\- Ce soir ?_ s'exclama Théa très surprise et déçue par l'attitude de son amie. _Tu pourrais rester encore quelques jours…_

Felicity fixa Oliver et dit _:_

 _\- Vous allez traquer les gens de HIVE et je sais qu'ils vont vouloir exploiter les faiblesses de chacun. C'est ce que Damien Darhk a fait pour nous deux. Il a détruit assez de vie. Donc je pars dès ce soir._

La fête devint une fête de départ. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Felicity finissait de faire ses bagages et comprit que ce départ l'affectait encore plus que la dernière fois, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. La première fois, elle avait toujours eu l'espoir de revenir mais là, c'était fini pour de bon.

La jeune femme parcouru une dernière fois le loft et tomba vers la cheminée sur une photo d'Oliver et elle, prise à Ivy Town.

 _\- On était heureux._

Felicity tourna la tête et vit que Oliver se tenait devant l'entrée, la fixant intensément.

 _\- Oliver, si tu cherchais Théa…_

 _\- Je ne cherchais pas Théa, je te cherchais toi._

L'informaticienne posa la photo. Elle allait parler mais Oliver l'ouvrit en premier.

 _\- Je sais que tu n'attends plus rien de moi et que je ne peux rien faire pour te convaincre de rester. Je sais que je t'ai blessé profondément mais sache que je t'aime plus que ma vie et que dès que tout sera terminé, je viendrais te chercher. Je…_

 _\- Non Oliver, plus de promesses,_ répondit Felicity comme une supplique.

 _\- Ce n'est pas une promesse c'est une prière que je fais chaque jour depuis que tu es partie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra mais…_

 _\- C'est inutile Oliver. Ne viens pas. Jamais._

L'archer s'avança jusque devant la belle blonde, qui portait une robe fleurie au tissus léger qui cintrait sa taille et lui arrivait juste au-dessus du genou. Cette fois-ci, Felicity ne se mit pas en position de défense et avala sa salive en voyant Oliver si près d'elle, sentant son odeur enivrante...

 _\- Je viendrais parce que cette fois-ci, je ne me défilerais pas, je t'abandonnerais plus jamais._

Sur cette dernière parole, le jeune s'emporta et osa embrasser la belle blonde. Elle se débâtit une seconde et Oliver la colla contre le mur, son corps enflammé se pressant contre elle.

 _\- Je ne peux pas te laisser quitter ma vie. Ça fait trop mal._

 _\- Et pourtant je vais partir._

L'archer effleura les jambes de l'It Girl qui frémissait sous le plaisir et lui dit, les yeux remplis de ténèbres :

 _\- Je ne t'abandonnerais plus. »_

Felicity considéra ces gestes comme un cadeau d'adieu et au lieu d'écouter Oliver, elle préféra s'abandonner entre ses mains expertes qui commençaient à caresser un endroit sensible sous sa jupe. Il la connaissait par cœur.

L'informaticienne se laissait emporter par le désir une première fois, avant que le jeune homme la soulève tout en semant des baisers sur sa peau de porcelaine, et l'emporte dans la chambre où elle séjournait, goûtant à son intimité avec délicatesse, avant de se mouvoir en elle avec amour et intensité une bonne partie de la nuit. Le plaisir et leur union retrouvée dominaient leurs sentiments.

La belle blonde quitta un Oliver encore endormi et prit la route, se disant que c'était enfin terminé.

* * *

Six semaines avaient passées.

Felicity prenait son café au bord de l'eau, savourant le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur la plage. La jeune femme était très pensive depuis quelques jours.

Un bruit très distinct la sortie de sa réflexion. Un bruit de moto entendu pendant des années. Celui qu'elle espérait entendre à nouveau.

Elle laissa Oliver venir à elle. L'archer se posa à ces côtés.

 _« Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais._

 _\- Et maintenant ?_ demanda la jeune femme, ses yeux le fixant intensément, ses cheveux se balançant sur ses épaules au grès du vent.

Oliver amorça un geste et lui tint la main.

 _\- Maintenant je veux me consacrer à toi et à mon fils._

 _\- Tu es Green Arrow Oliver…_

 _\- Plus maintenant._

Felicity le regarda, étonnée.

 _\- Je veux vivre et profiter de la vie. Damien Darhk n'est plus. J'ai démantelé HIVE._

 _\- Oui j'ai vu les informations hier. Mais il y aura toujours un autre monstre, un autre défi._

Oliver souriait.

 _\- Felicity j'ai eu assez de défis dans ma vie et honnêtement le dernier défi que je veux accomplir, c'est de vivre ma vie avec toi et de te rendre heureuse. Je ne veux plus faire de mon passé ma crainte. Je veux seulement t'aimer et fonder une famille avec toi comme je voulais le faire il y a quelques mois._

 _\- Oliver…_

 _\- Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal mais je ne veux plus rien te cacher, ni te mentir. Ne me rejettes pas s'il te plait._

Felicity fut émue par la déclaration du jeune homme. Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle avait eu beau se voiler la face, elle voulait qu'il reste, qu'il fasse partie de sa vie. Il était temps de ne plus rien cacher.

 _\- J'ai un aveu à te faire Oliver si tu es sûr de rester._

 _\- J'en suis sûr._

La jeune femme souffla et regarda l'archer dans les yeux.

 _\- Je suis enceinte de toi Oliver. Je le sais depuis quelques jours. Notre dernière nuit ensemble… Je ne t'oblige à rien et si tu ne veux pas..._

L'archer souleva la femme qu'il aime et la fit tournoyer contre lui, ivre de joie. Après un baiser passionné, il dit :

 _\- Je veux rester. C'est juste formidable…je … épouse moi Felicity._

Felicity le regarda l'air ahuri :

 _\- Epouse moi aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus de barrière. Juste toi et moi, des témoins à la mairie. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi et de notre bébé une seule seconde. »_

La belle blonde souriait, ébahie par ce tournant heureux.

A la fin de la journée, le mariage se fit à la mairie avec Théa et John en témoins, qui étaient fous de bonheur pour le couple. Les mariés ne dirent rien pour l'instant au sujet du bébé par superstition.

Les mois qui suivirent furent du pur bonheur pour un Oliver détendu et ravi d'avoir laissé Green Arrow derrière lui. Il apprenait à connaitre davantage William avec Théa qui était folle de joie d'être tata. Le futur dont il rêvait arrivait enfin.

La paralysie avait laissé place à une joie infinie, notamment à l'arrivée d'une petite Maysie dans la vie de Oliver et Felicity quelques mois plus tard.

* * *

 **Voilà, une jolie fin pour une histoire qui avait mal débuté. Qu'en avez vous penser? :D A très vite.**


End file.
